


For the Love Of...

by ptork66



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptork66/pseuds/ptork66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding and one good man inspire a stirring of long-dead emotions and a gesture of a feeling that he won't name.</p><p>Written for the 2011 Who (re) Versebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By: Untitled by bookwrm89, http://bookwrm89.dreamwidth.org/101425.html.

"You're not wearing a dress to our wedding," Jack said as he glanced to Ianto with an eyebrow arched. He looked the dress over and then looked back into Ianto's eyes, a smirk twisting his lips. "Though it would suit your figure well. Maybe we'll keep it to the bedroom..."

Ianto rolled his eyes to the ceiling and bit his lip. "The dress isn't for me," He said, opening his mouth to continue.

"I'm not wearing a dress for our wedding, either." Jack interrupted, tilting his head to the side. "But I bet my ass would look great in it."

Ianto sighed heavily bowed his head, covering his face with one hand. "It's not for you, either. I happen to love the way your arse looks in your tux very much. That striped shirt... I can't wait to get it off you." He paused. "Since when are we having a wedding?"

Jack shrugged. "I just thought you might want a little role play," He grinned. "But if it's not for me or for you, who's it for? Why do you have a wedding dress?" Jack's smile grew as he flipped through his research, skimming the text as he looked for the section he needed. "Are you certain it isn't a new kink you want to try out? I'm game." He chuckled. "Actually..." He looked up and eyed the dress. "Isn't that the dress Gwen wore? Why do you have Gwen's dress?"

Ianto shook his head, set the dress aside, and stood. "Coffee?" He asked perfunctorily as he moved towards the drinks station, his mind calming as his hands moved through the familiar motions. "Yes, it's Gwen's dress," He said. "She told me Rhys had...accidentally stained it, and I mentioned a fantastic dry cleaners I'd recommend. I offered to take it for her, since she was going on holiday."

"Ianto, the helper," Jack chuckled. "You know," He said, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers behind his head, "I might need your _help_ with something a little later on tonight." An eyebrow raised. "What do you say? Think you'll be _up_ for it?" He waggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Ianto remained quiet until Jack's coffee was ready. He put the mug on a saucer and carried it over to his boss and lover. "Here you are," He said, avoiding Jack's gaze as he set the drink down on the desk. As he stood, he couldn't help but glance towards him. Jack grinned, and Ianto dropped his gaze for a moment before looking back. He swallowed a little, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously, then he gathered his courage and quickly leaned in, pressing his lips against Jack's.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Jack murmured. "Who could?" He wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled the man into his lap. Soon, Ianto became a naughty schoolboy, and Jack disciplined him over his desk.

The next day, Jack and Ianto dressed in silence. Jack allowed Ianto to tie his tie, then returned the favour. Soon, they were ready, and Jack drove them the two hours to Leadworth.

"Why are we going to this wedding again?" Ianto asked.

"Because the Doctor invited us," Jack replied.

"Do we do everything the Doctor says?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Well, mostly. Besides, it's a wedding. Who could turn down a wedding? The bride and groom are beautiful, and the booze and cake are free. And the Doctor will be there." He grinned. "Eye-candy and food, Ianto, come on. What else could you want?"

A small smile turned Ianto's lips up, and he fell quiet, turning his head to look out of the window as they drove through the countryside. The drive felt quick, and soon they arrived at the appointed place.

Jack parked their car and then strode towards the entrance with Ianto on his arm, though that didn't stop him from smiling and winking at all of the attractive attendees. As soon as Ianto could pull him away from chatting up an elderly woman with gorgeous silver grey hair, they found a seat to wait for the ceremony to start.

He hadn't realised the Doctor's latest companion was a fiesty-looking ginger-headed woman, and he couldn't help but lick his lips unconsciously as he watched her with hungry eyes. The groom wasn't his first choice type, but he wasn't bad, either, and he did have a pulse. "I wonder if they'd go for a foursome..." He whispered in Ianto's ear, nibbling on his lobe for a moment.

Ianto swatted him with the wedding program. "Not on their wedding night," He whispered harshly back.

Jack chuckled under his breath.

Thankfully, the ceremony didn't last too long, ending just as Jack started to grow bored. He bolted to his feet and pulled Ianto to the reception hall, finding his assigned seat and then making sure he was one of the first in line for the food.

He glanced at the empty place setting at his table when he brought his full plate back. "River Song..." He muttered. "Sounds interesting." He glanced to Ianto and smiled at the sight of his lover eating so carefully and neatly. He really needed to introduce the man to sloppy joes. After hiding the cutlery and all napkins, of course.

Smirking, he started shovelling food into his mouth, the expression deepening as he caught Ianto's momentary look of disgust. His glance caught on a curvy woman heading his way. He wiped his mouth as he straightened and watched with delight as she took the empty seat.

"Hello, gorgeous," He greeted, meeting her eyes and smiling. "You looking to join two handsome men for the night? Because I think our table has your name on it."

River's eyebrow rose, and she pulled out her chair and sat down, putting her plate in front of her. "You need to work on your pick-up lines, sweetie," She smiled sweetly, her eyes sparkling. She looked him up and down. "Maybe you should let your body do the talking. Keep your mouth shut or put it to other uses. That's my advice," She nodded.

Jack continued to smile. "I'm Harkness. Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness." He held out his hand, taking hers when she reciprocated, and kissed it. "It's so nice to meet you, Miss River Song."

River inclined her head slightly. "Doctor," She said. " _Doctor_ River Song. And who is the charming young man next to you?"

"My apologies, Doctor Song." He glanced to Ianto. "This is my companion, Ianto Jones."

The two shook hands politely while Jack watched. "So how do you know the happy couple?" He asked.

Both of River's eyebrows rose as she suppressed a smirk. She took a sip of her wine. "Mutual acquaintance," She replied.

"Really?" Jack nodded. "Us, as well. I'd actually never set eyes on them before today, and it's really quite a shame... So who do you know? Maybe we know the same person."

River grinned. "An older gentleman. A Doctor."

"Ah," Jack grinned in return as he leaned back in his chair. He continued their conversation until the best man stood for his speech. His attention turned to the main wedding party, waiting for the cake to be cut so he could grab a piece. He clapped and smiled when it was appropriate, clinking glasses with Ianto and River for the toast and smirking devilishly at them both.

Finally time for cake, Jack made sure he was once again one of the first in line, helping himself to the largest piece he could get. His eyes searched the hall as he walked back to his table, looking for his elusive Doctor but not finding him. He returned to the table and fell easily into small talk with his beautiful companions, eating, dancing, and drinking the rest of the night away.

"That was wonderful," Jack drawled as he fell into the hotel bed he was sharing with Ianto for the night. "We oughta do that again sometime soon. But, ya know, maybe you and I ought to be the centre of attention next time. Everyone should be staring at me!" He looked him up and down. "And you're not bad yourself. You look good on my arm." He grinned and beckoned Ianto closer, pulling him into a kiss. "You have far too many clothes on." A pause, "Come to think of it, so do I. We should do something about that."

The night passed in a haze of sex and sleep, and the next morning Ianto and Jack headed back to Cardiff. Business proceeded as usual, though Jack kept more to himself over the next several days, watching Ianto quietly from the corner of his eye.

Nearly a month later, Jack checked his appearance in the mirror, straightening the collar of his jacket and brushing out imaginary wrinkles. His hand dove into his pocket to make sure it was still there, waiting for the right time. He checked his watch and nodded. Time to go.

It didn't take him long to make it to the restaurant where he'd made reservations, and he asked to be seated at the table before Ianto arrived. The wine was already waiting by the time his self-proclaimed boyfriend showed. He smiled at him and put the menu down, standing to greet him with a kiss. He pulled Ianto's chair out and then re-took his own.

They ordered shortly after, and the conversation flowed easily as they ate their meals. Towards the end of their dinner, Jack slipped to one knee beside Ianto's chair, pulling the small box out of his pocket. "Ianto Jones," He said solemnly, "when I didn't believe I could feel anymore, you reminded me I still have a heart, not just a dick. Though I could never promise you fidelity, I can promise to come home to you, though not for the rest of my life, for the rest of yours. Will you marry me?"

Ianto couldn't help but stare, open-mouthed, at the scene in front of him, a sight he'd never thought he'd ever see. He blinked rapidly and opened and closed his mouth several times before finally taking a deep breath. "Yes... I mean, yes, Jack. Are you sure? You'd marry me? I'd never expect you to be faithful to me, I know it's not who you are, but would you really?"

Jack smiled. "Marriage might not have the same meaning to me, but I know it means a lot to you. Now don't make me say any more sappy things. Emotional displays don't suit me. But you know what does?"

Ianto waited expectantly.

Jack took out the ring and put it on Ianto's finger, then kissed as hard and passionately as he could. "That's what suits me. What do you say we pay and get out of here? I'll show you what else suits me – and you – back at the Hub. It involves...less clothes."

Ianto smiled and nodded, so Jack called over a waiter and asked for the check. They both hurried out of the restaurant as soon as their meal had been paid for, heading back to the Hub and Jack's bedroom.

The next few weeks saw Ianto meticulously planning every detail of their upcoming wedding. Jack couldn't count the number of times he saw his lover carrying around a notebook and pen to keep track of costs and dates and things to do. Jack didn't ask too many questions. He didn't want to be given a task to complete. Instead, he told Ianto he trusted his judgement and was certain whatever he wanted would be perfect. Besides, he told himself, this was more about Ianto than himself. Marriage meant nothing to him, and he would only be a widower in the end. Ianto happy, that's what Jack wanted.

Weeks turned into months, and Jack watched as the details came together under Ianto's careful planning. All too soon, it was time. Ianto had laid out the outfit he wanted him to wear, and Jack slowly changed into it. He hadn't seen his lover in several hours, and he sure hoped the man wasn't sticking to the "don't glimpse the bride before the day" ritual. There needed to be at least one pre-wedding snog.

He straightened out his jacket and tugged on his waistcoat, staring at himself in the mirror. He suddenly grinned and struck a pose, nodding with approval at his appearance. He leaned in close and checked his teeth, just to make sure nothing was stuck in between them.

With that final check done, he headed out to the registry office where Ianto had chosen to locate the ceremony. He waited around in the lobby until told to enter, and the officiant directed him to his place. He stood, back straight, hands clasped behind his back in almost an at-ease position, and waited. He grinned at all of the guests starting to wander in, briefly contemplating where they'd come by all the friends.

Music started, and Jack tried not to grimace at the romantic strains. "This is for Ianto," He muttered to himself. The doors opened, and his lover strode up the aisle, looking confident and sexy, and Jack stared openly before smiling broadly. He held out his hand to take Ianto's as the made came to stand across from him, pulling him in close for a moment. "I could eat you in front of all these people right now," He whispered.

"You'd love that too much," Ianto replied, smiling a little as he pulled away.

The officiant cleared her throat and began the ceremony. Jack couldn't help but smile as he looked on Ianto's genuinely happy features. He dutifully repeated the words of the celebration when he was required, meeting Ianto's eyes and holding his gaze. His lover had written his own vows, and a spot in his heart he'd thought long dead stirred to life. He knew it would be painful later, but, for now, the love was worth the pain he'd endure in times to come.

Vows and rings exchanged, it was now Jack's favourite part. He smirked and grabbed Ianto, holding him close and possessively as he kissed him with equal fervor. The small crowd clapped and cheered, and it spurred Jack to continue until he couldn't breathe. He pulled away with the biggest smile he'd given anyone in years. "Thanks," He murmured to Ianto, kissing his cheek.

Then he threw his arms around Ianto's shoulders. "Let's go have sex," He said loudly, catching Gwen's eye and winking at her as he strolled towards the exit with his now-husband. "Where should we christen first? Our very first coupling as, well, a couple. Wait! I know just the place."

Jack pulled him outside and to his car, driving them across the city to Bute Park. He hurried to where he thought they'd first met, though it was a bit hard to remember the exact place. "Okay," He said, finally letting go of Ianto's hand. "Strip." He smirked, the expression deepening as Ianto did as he asked.

Jack hurried out of his clothes, not wanting to be overdressed for the occasion. He pulled Ianto onto the grass with him, rolling on top of him as he started to kiss and caress his body. "You're even sexier when you're not in the waistcoat," He said. His hands wandered in between Ianto's legs, stroking his inner thigh and slowly trailing closer to his balls.

He grinned and playfully bit Ianto's nipple, sucking them in turn until they became erect. "Moan for me, Ianto," He murmured, his hands smoothing down Ianto's chest as he slithered down the man's body and swirled his tongue around the tip of his lover's hardening cock. He couldn't help but smirk as Ianto's back suddenly arched and his hips jerked upwards. "Do you want some more?" He asked, moving away.

Ianto groaned, and Jack decided to be kind, just this once. He lowered his mouth onto his husband's penis, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. He started to move back and forth in counterpoint to Ianto's thrusts, and he didn't pull away until he started to feel Ianto's gathering orgasm.

"Oh no you don't," He whispered to him as took his mouth off. He waggled his finger. "Naughty boy." Smiling, he leaned in and kissed him. Then he pulled his trousers close and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his pocket, squirting a little into his hand and rubbing it over his cock, slipping a finger into Ianto's opening afterwards to prepare him.

Positioning himself, he glanced to Ianto, making sure he had his consent, he slowly pushed inside. He gave them both a moment to adjust before starting to move. He leaned down to kiss Ianto gently, grabbing his wrists in one hand and pinning him to the ground as he fucked him.

They came closely together, and Jack collapsed to the ground beside Ianto, immediately wrapping his arms around him and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. "Thank you," He said, indulging in a rare display of genuine affection, closing his eyes and pulling Ianto's warm body close to him. He swallowed thickly and licked the sweat droplet off his upper lip. "For better or for worse, you're my husband now," He said slowly and quietly. "I'll outlive you, so I can't remain faithful to you, in life or in death. But you do mean more to me than I'll ever say. Remember that. Look at that ring. It symbolises words I could never say and emotions you might never see me show. It's for you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto nodded and snuggled into Jack. "I know," He said softly. "I understand. I love you."

Jack's lips twitched into the briefest of smiles, and he nodded slightly. "I know," He whispered just as quietly. He pressed his forehead against Ianto's and slowly started to fall asleep.


End file.
